


Farrah who?

by nifty_knee_cap



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy has feelings and is IN TOUCH WITH THEM, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Max is the best, femme steve, maybe smut if you want some, neil is a trick ass bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nifty_knee_cap/pseuds/nifty_knee_cap
Summary: Steve finally gets to explore a new side of himself one he'd thought Billy Hargrove would never see





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first harringrove fic. I might continue the story if you all like it so, please leave comments just don't be a dick. hope you enjoy!

Steve had never felt so free, after the harsh Indiana winter the sun's glow had never felt better. He took it upon himself to drive two towns over for a day of relaxation. For most this meant lounging by the pool or reading a book but for Steve it meant shopping. Nancy was the greatest and after getting over the initial hurt they became the best of friends but she was so small. Steve had finally confided in someone about his secret endeavors and Nancy supported him whole heartily so much so that she even loaned him clothes to try on. Nancy taught him about cut, fit, and what colors worked best for his delicate tone now Steve had to learn for himself. 

“Is there something I can help you with miss?” Steve startled and looked around to ensure the mall employee was speaking to him. “No thanks, just browsing” he tried to walk away and keep conversation to a minimum. Although he may look the part wearing his mother’s makeup and old jean jacket  _ plus  _ the dress he borrowed from nance he definitely didn’t sound it. 

“You have such a nice figure, I know the perfect outfit for a Friday night” 

“Not looking for a night out” Steve tried to escape once more only to bump into the last person he’d want to see. 

“Could’ve fooled me Harrington” 

The one time Steve wants to be left alone is of course the same day he runs into Billy Hargrove. Billy then slings his arm around Steve’s narrow shoulders and turns him back to the sales associate.

“You guys make the cutest couple” at this point Steve is choking on his embarrassment luckily Billy is quick on his feet and ensures the young woman understands the dynamic of their relationship. 

“We’re not dating, we just fuck” 

Steve nearly faints, his face is as red as the scarf he has wrapped around his neck. The girl lets out a simple okay and briskly walks to her abandoned station. 

“What the fuck Hargrove now she thinks I’m some slut!” Steve says pushing his arm aside

“Well you are, Jesus Christ what are you wearing?”

“Ha ha, go ahead laugh it up” Steve rolls his eyes and crosses arms hoping Billy won’t notice the bra and padding he struggled with that entire morning.

“You see me laughing princess” Billy hands find their way back to Steve and settle on his slim hips grasping.

“Cut it out! Look I don’t do  _ this  _ often it’s just I wanted to try something out I guess. So, just keep your mouth shut.”

Billy backs off at that truly taking in Steve’s form. Long legs on full display that he even went through the trouble of shaving, the lip gloss shimmering on his full lips, rose colored blush was painted high on his cheek bone and the crazy amount of blue eye shadow he had put on. Steve looked cute, Billy might even say beautiful.

“Look you think I want people to know that I came to this store to find some stupid gift for my fucking stepmom? Your secret is safe with me”

“What’s the catch?” Steve keeps trying to catch Billy’s eye, usually he has trouble stopping the other boy from glaring at him.

“No catch, I owe you. We never really talked about  _ that  _ night and I just don’t want you to think of me as that kind of person. I don’t want to be that kind of person anymore.”

“What? The infamous Billy Hargrove actually cares what people think?”

“Not people, just you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy pushes but maybe a little too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are going to be pretty short because I’m not entirely sure where it’s going, just know i won’t leave y’all hanging. Also I’m not the greatest at grammar so there’s probably some mistakes but hopefully they won’t be toooo noticeable, thanks for reading!

After Billy had thrown himself into Steve’s day plans, he thought everything would go downhill but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Billy was so charming, not in the ‘hook up with your daughter and leave her mom my number’ kind of way but just in his kindness. He was not unaware of the attention Steve got but did his best to distract him. He made fun of how the mannequins were posed, he talked about anything and everything. It was the most normal Steve had felt in a long time.

Billy claimed he tagged along to find something for Susan, but this day with Steve was a welcome respite from the horrors of home. Steve helped the best he could with the search, but his eyes wandered to the displays of delicate fabrics designed to highlight the attributes of a natural woman.

“You should get it” Billy whispered over his shoulder. They both were staring at a pale pink, velvet dress with spaghetti straps. Steve’s fingers grazed the hem thinking something so pretty would never work for him.

“It won’t look right on me, there probably isn’t even one in my size”

Billy just grabbed the largest one and handed it to Steve his eyes filled with determination. “You can always return it”

Steve couldn’t help the smile that formed, he never knew how much support he needed until he realized he’d been starved for it. People loved King Steve but what about plain old boring Steve who goes home to an empty house with an empty fridge and empty parents who send him postcards from Paris or wherever the hell they go. Steve deserved to have this just for himself a little secret between him, his bedroom, and the insignificant town of Fulton where no one sees King Steve just an unusually tall girl with broad shoulders.

“Okay” he carefully took the garment from Billy, its lightness surprising him. Billy decided to grab a bottle of some random perfume, it’s the thought that counts, and they headed to check out.

“Ugh, i think she took the last large?”

“Well look at her, she needs it.”

Billy turned around and saw a group of girls clearly talking about Steve who just kept his eyes straight ahead.

“Hey stretch where are you gonna wear that? Hot date in the trailer park?”

“Look at that jacket, so last season.”

“She probably got it on clearance”  
Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He threw the dress aside and stormed off to his car, Billy hot on his heels.

“Steve c’mon don’t listen to those cows they just wanted to get under your skin, you know how those kids are.”

“Yeah I know, used to be one remember. Today was nice, Billy, but let’s not forget the type of people we both really are. See you around.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets an unlikely visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took forever to update I just wasn’t sure whether this chapter fits with where I wanna take this story but sometimes you gotta say what the hell and upload it anyway thanks for sticking with me!

Jonathan never thought of himself as bold, he’s fought monsters sure but that was in the moment. Now he’s standing in front of Steve Harrington’s house about to show him photos he’s been obsessed with after seeing Steve and Billy at the mall. The last time he shared his artwork with the illustrious King Steve he was gifted with a broken   
camera and a reputation as the local creep. Just as he decided to let it go, the subject of his lens opened the door.

“Um hey”

“Hey, why are you just standing on my porch? Did Nancy send you?” 

Steve lets out a long sigh clearly tired of dodging Nancy’s prying questions. “Tell her I’m ignoring her calls for a reason.” Steve was ready to shut the door but Jonathan wouldn’t let him, maybe he was brave after all. 

She doesn’t know I’m here” Jonathan grips the straps on his bag a little tighter; he forgot how heavy the full weight of Steve’s gaze was.   
“What do you want Jonathan, we’re not exactly friends” Steve crosses his arms waiting.  
“Neither are you and Billy Hargrove”

Steve is not a huge fan of fighting seeing as how he usually is on the losing side but in this instance he’s almost certain he could take on Jonathan. Then Jonathan slowly opens his bag and hands Steve a single black and white photo of him and Billy. He’s been trying to get that guy out of his mind but he still somehow finds a way in. He should be mad at Jonathan but he can’t stop staring at the two of them together. 

Concrete proof that for one day they weren’t Hargrove and Harrington sworn enemies who’d rather sacrifice winning a game then pass each other the ball. In this picture they were just two people laughing in the mall over something stupid the other had said. Steve wants that day back just for himself but he knows he can’t have it. 

Steve rips the photo gently and slowly savoring the image one last time.   
“I should probably tell you I have more photos, I’ll show you my favorite if you promise not to rip it”  
“Why wouldn’t I rip it? Jesus, why do you have these freak!” Steve turns to go inside and is stopped once again by Jonathan “It’s not like that I just- I’m sorry.” 

“Save it Byers.” God, how did Nancy put up with him. The conversation has only lasted a few minutes and he’s already frustrated. He let out a huff and pressed forward, this awkward exchange won’t be in vain.

“This is different Steve. This is the kind of stuff art schools look for in a portfolio and no one else around here would be willing to help. In case you haven’t noticed I don’t have a lot of friends and neither do you. Let me take some more photos of you like this and I’ll convince Nancy to give you some space” 

“I’ll think about it now get the hell off my porch”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is vulnerable Neil is a bitch and Max is the little sister we all want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks thank you so much for continuing to read this even though I’m shit at updating. I will warn there is a bit of verbal and physical abuse in this chapter but not much. There will be one more chapter left that I have already finished but I’m going to make you sweat it out a little and I’m debating on whether I should give you all a little smut. Tell me what you think in the comments my dearest or shoot me a message on tumblr at niftykneecap

“What’s that?” Billy nearly jumped out of skin much to the delight of his little sister, Max, who has mastered the art of sneaking. Hastily he tried to hide the giant, pink, box before she could become even more curious.

“Nothing, get in the car” 

“Actually me and some friends were gonna go catch a movie” Didn’t Max get tired of hanging with these dorks all day? They literally just got done at the arcade and now the movies. Billy wishes he had this much freedom, wishes he could play games for fun instead of drinking his summer away. 

Max began to fidget with the straps of her backpack suddenly finding the pavement more interesting than Billy’s face. 

“And by friends do you mean that Sinclair kid?”

“Billy we talked about this” Billy let out a sigh because they had talked about it and he thought Max understood but he was in no position to talk seeing as how he also wanted to be with someone his father would disapprove of.

“Pick you up at 7.” With that Billy sped off enjoying the wave of dust he sent flying up at Max. 

It would be nice to finally have the house to himself. With Neil at work and Susan visiting her mother for the weekend Billy could pretend he was living the life he always wanted. That is until his father decided to kick down his door waking him from a nap he hadn’t realized he’d taken. 

“Do you want to tell me why I just saw Max get dropped of by Mr. Sinclair after curfew.” 

Shit. 

“What have I told you about responsibility I don’t want strangers dropping your sister off especially when it’s your job to be there for her” God, he is so tired of hearing this same speech. Sure Max has grown on him but that doesn’t mean he wants to be at her beck and call.

“I’m not her fucking chauffeur” 

“What did you just say to me” Neil took several steps into the room slamming the door in the process. Billy attempted to stand only to be shoved back down on his bed. Neil continued to creep forward crushing the gift Billy had bought in the process. Neil looked down at the now crumpled box and decided to pick it up.

“Is this why you’re so tired all the time, working hard to get your slut a present? Well I have a present for you; If I ever see your sister home late and it’s your fault again you won’t be able to work at all.” To further prove his point he smashed the gift in Billy’s face and then tossed it across the room knocking the few trinkets Billy owned on the ground. “Now clean up your room and then apologize to Max” 

Neil snatched the door open to reveal Max who had been eavesdropping on the conversation. “15 minutes until you need to be in bed Maxine, I won’t tell you again.” 

Before Billy could even get off the bed Max was coming into his room and shutting the door. The more he stared at her the more he realized how worried she was and this wasn’t even the worst of it.

“Look, Max-“

“I’m sorry Billy I tried to wait but he insisted and it was so dark and if I told you what roams around Hawkins late at night you wouldn’t believe me and everyone else was gone and I-“

“Slow down Maxine it’s fine.” That earns him a look that could shatter glass. Max hates when people say her full name, one of the reasons she’s never liked Neil. “Bring me your walkie talkie” 

“Um why?” 

“I can’t exactly get up and go to the phone right now” 

“The person you want to reach isn’t home tonight” Max comes to sit beside Billy on his bed making a face at the candy wrapper underneath his sheets. 

“Steve’s parents came home and took him to visit his Grandma in Florida. They won’t be back till Friday” 

“How did you know I wanted to talk to Steve?” 

“Billy, No one can eat that much ice cream” Billy lets out a laugh.“Plus I don’t see you taking any other girls to the mall. I mean how lame is it to only hang out with your stepsister” 

Maybe he’s not as clever as he thinks he is or Max is way smarter than he gives her credit for. He can’t even deny it; big brown eyes and an ugly ass sailors hat haunts his dreams. 

“Have you ever had secret that’s literally life or death? Where you know if the wrong person were to find out nothing would ever be the same again?” The question is rhetorical, Billy already knows her answer. He’s tried to talk to her about it but no amount of threats or bribery will get her to spill.

“You have friends to help with your secret and since we’ve moved here I haven’t had any to help with mine and that can be very lonely. Do you get what I’m trying to say?”

“I won’t tell, promise” Max is looking him straight in the eyes and he believes her. She gets off the bed and stands in front of the door. “You’re not so bad when you stop acting like a jerk. I almost like having you for a brother.” With that she smiles and leaves making Billy definitely like having her as a sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a pleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! okay so there’s going to be one more chapter cause I wanted more femme Steve thank you so much for sticking with me! If you’re just reading this thank you and I hope you enjoy! you can find me on tumblr at niftykneecap

It was finally Friday. Billy had been gathering his courage all week, he was now ready to share his “secret” with Steve. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous he’d seen the older boy in a dress and full makeup but his heart skipped a beat nonetheless when Steve opened the door. Clad in nothing but a loose sweater and boxers he looked precious. 

“Hargrove, hey what are you doing here?” God, what was he doing here? All he had on his mind was how soft Steve’s lip probably were. 

“Earth to Billy is everything alright?” The use of his first name finally pulls him from his Harrington day dream and into the present. 

“Sorry I tried calling last week but you never answered” Steve turns away, Billy’s gaze making him feel even more guilty. He knows it was unfair of him to ignore Billy after their almost perfect day but he didn’t know what to say. 

“Yeah I’m sorry I ran off on you and for not calling I just had a lot going on. 

“Oh yeah, what’s a pretty boy like you got to worry about?” Billy leans on the door frame, a little bit closer to Steve then he was before. It’s effects are almost instant. A slight rose color rushing to Steve’s pale cheeks, his eyes cast downward at the compliment. He used to think it was an insult, now he knows Billy means it but what he’s supposed to do with that information. He can’t exactly call him pretty back even though he is. Sometimes he wonders how someone like Billy can even exist? He thought girls were desperate for him but each time Billy steps into school everyone within a 10 foot radius seems to melt. Billy is the Sun to Steve’s moon, people stare at him refusing to care about the consequences.

“This pretty boy decided to do a photo shoot with resident loner Jonathan Byers that my parents happened to walk in on.”

“Couldn’t have been that bad”

“I was wearing little swim shorts, with a full face of makeup on, in the middle of a sun screen lather, with none other than George Michael playing when they came through the back door”

“Which explains random trip to grandma.”

“Yeah, I needed to get back to my ‘traditional values’ according to my dad”

“And according to your mom?” 

“Oh she loved the photos thought they were very ‘Warhol’”

“Why were you hanging with Byers anyway.” Steve looked conflicted like he wasn’t sure if he should share why he was associating with someone he’s never liked. He doesn’t owe Billy anything but he’s curious to see what Billy thinks. 

“Wait here.” Steve all but slams his front door in Billy’s face then returns shortly after, from what Billy can hear, running up and then back down the stairs. Steve’s proves this when he snatches open the door and appears to be a little out of breath. He nervously hands Billy the photos Jonathan took of them, scared he might want them destroyed. Billy stands there quietly staring or maybe remembering. 

“Jonathan took these, he agreed to get Nancy to back off and also handed these over” Billy’s blank stare is making Steve anxious, so he decides to say something but Billy of course beats him to the punch. 

“You wanted to keep them?” Billy says in disbelief, if so that means that day was just as special to him as it was for Steve. So much so he’d risk people finding out about his secret hobbies just to hold onto a picture of them. 

“I was going to burn them but I decided to hide them instead” Billy gives the photos back to Steve and hands over the squished pink box he’s had tucked under his arm. 

“You better hide this too while you’re at it.” Now it was his turn to be anxious. Steve’s long fingers seemed to take forever to pry the already damaged box apart. His hair, devoid of hair spray, fell over his face as he stared down at the dress he wanted before he stormed off. It still seemed so tiny and felt even more expensive knowing it was bought just for him. 

“Billy I can’t accept this.” He tries to hand the box back to Billy but he has his hands clasped behind his back, refusing. 

“I have the receipt somewhere if it’s the wrong size”

“It’s not the wrong size, it’s the wrong price. You think I don’t know about you cleaning out grease traps around town and working at the shop? This probably cost you your whole paycheck.” 

“Harrington you’re worth more than a 100 paychecks” Steve laughs because again what is he supposed to say or do but Billy isn’t laughing and he isn’t moving. The way Billy’s eyeing him makes him wish he had put on pants. 

“Well it’ll cost 100 scoops ahoy paychecks to pay you back.” He goes to playfully shove Billy but his wrist gets grabbed and Billy just holds it midair. He ever so slowly inches toward Steve, like the kid might bolt if he rushed in, until his lips land on Steve’s cheek. They both have their eyes open; Steve’s are even more wide which Billy thought was impossible. He kisses Steve’s other cheek and feels him beginning to tremble. He finally lands on Steve’s lips something he’s been dying to do ever since that dumb Halloween party. They’re even softer than he thought. His cheeks, his lips, his hair Steve just exudes a softness that most people don’t appreciate but Billy will. Steve gasps and pulls back. The whole interaction couldn’t have been more than a minute but it felt like an eternity. Standing in Steve’s doorway neither leaving or speaking. 

Billy decides to clear his throat and says “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. I understand if you don’t see me that way but I’m tired of not going after the things I want.” Steve throws the box inside and leans forward to give Billy another gentle kiss. 

“And I’m tired of always running away, do you want to come inside?” And of course he does. Steve leads him inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. The house is so pristine it’s hard to believe anyone lives here at all. Despite the rest of the homes appearance Steve’s room is messy in a charming way and very much lived in. He sits on the bed and waits for Billy to do the same. 

“Your parents aren’t going to walk in on us right? They might find you in an even more compromising situation.” Billy sits and begins to kiss just below Steve’s jaw earning him a few quiet moans from Steve. 

“No my dad had to go back to work and where Mr. Harrington goes so does Mrs. Harrington especially after the office incident of ‘79” Billy pulls back at that but Steve just takes Billy’s hands in his. He’s not ready to delve into what his father did to his mom or what Nancy did to him even though he’s pretty sure Billy has an idea. . 

Sensing this Billy kisses him a little longer this time Steve parts his lips for him and it’s so sweet until it’s heated. Shirts are flying, Billy finds himself between Steve’s legs slowly grinding to relieve some of the pressure in his jeans. Steve is letting out moans to rival Billy’s. Steve’s face feels wet from all the kissing and so will Billy’s jeans if they don’t slow down. Billy lets out a huff and stills. 

“I must be dreaming Harrington”

“Don’t cream your pants it’s just kissing” Steve can’t believe that everything feels so right. He never thought he’d say that about being with Billy Hargrove but he also never thought he’d have to fight a dangerous interdimensional creature either.

“Nah I think it’s just you Steve. You don’t know what you do me, wearing those jeans that cup you in all the right places. Showcasing just why they call you King Steve and don’t get me started on your work uniform.” Steve goes to undo the button on Billy’s pants but Billy stops him before he can.  
“You first?” 

Billy slides off Steve’s boxers and nearly salivates at the sight. Long and a little curved with pink tip that matches Steve sweet lips Billy slowly starts to stroke Steve’s cock. 

“Faster Billy please” Steve has a vice grip on the arm Billy is jacking him off with. “I’ll do you one better” Billy finally puts his tongue to good use as he swallows Steve all the way down to the base. Steve almost came but how embarrassing that would’ve been. Finally getting to hook up with the one person who’s made him feel excited since his first heartbreak and he blows it in the first five minutes literally. 

Billy begins to bob up and down for dear life like sucking Steve’s dick is his only salvation. The moans falling from Steve’s lips are making Billy so hard he’s nearly bursting at the seams. “Billy, Billy, fuck” Steve keeps bucking his hips making Billy gag on his cock and it’s the best way to be used. Steve pulls him up for kiss devouring him completely like no amount of Billy will ever be enough. He reaches for Billy’s jeans again “can I?”   
“Please” Billy goes in for another kiss before they begin to hear a persistent knocking from downstairs followed by a very loud and determined voice. 

“Steve I know you’re in there!” More knocking “can we please talk I’m tired of you avoiding me!” More knocking “look Jonathan isn’t with me, he doesn’t even know I’m here.” 

Nancy the cockblock wheeler, She was insufferable. They both scatter to get dressed seeing as how the mood is killed with no chance of revival.

“I can climb out the window” Billy suggests.   
“Your car?”  
“I parked a few streets over”  
“Okay meet me at southeast cinemas at 8”

More knocking and yelling “I know you’re here I SEE your car we have to talk” Billy gives him one final searing kiss. “It’s a date”


End file.
